Sueños de placer
by Luna de Acero
Summary: La tensión sexual nunca es buena, nos lleva a cometer locuras y a tener osados deseos que pueden hacernos perder la cordura. Música sugestiva, ropa provocadora, burbujas locas, una receta infalible para tener sueños de placer... One shot/Ereri/lemon hard/R18/Yaoi/AU/OC - Para GIHEI - NANA RAL - ODAXOCHILT96


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí les traigo puro lemon hard. A todas y todos los que odian esta temática, les encrespa y se llenan de ronchas, por favor NO LEAN, a los que lo disfrutan y lo viven a pleno, bienvenidos! Pronto se viene la actualización de Corazón Roto, mientras disfruten de esto. Pido disculpas por una sola cosa, los errores de ortografía, no tuve tiempo de corregirlo, eso y porque mi barra espaciadora no funciona bien, si ven palabritas "pegadas", lo siento, onegai. Ahora si, enjoy, me dicen que les pareció con un bonito review?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** LENGUAJE VULGAR, LEMON EXPLICITO YAOI HARD, R18, No apto para menores de edad, no me responsabilizo de traumas, chanclazos y otros efectos secundarios, hay advertencias por todos lados, arenosos, ahórrense sus comentarios, no me interesan para nada.

.

 **DEDICATORIAS:**

PARA MI QUERIDÍSIMA _**GIHEI**_ , AQUÍ ESTÁ PRECIOSA, COMO A TI TE GUSTA LA COSA, ESPERO TUS RÉPLICAS, POR FAVOR PASEN POR LA PÁGINA ERERI Y RIREN PERÚ DE FACEBOOK QUE ES UN PLACER Y ADMINISTRA ESTA HERMOSA MUJER.

PARA _**NANA RAL**_ , POR NUESTRAS INSPIRADAS CHARLITAS JAJAJA

PARA _**ODAXOCHILT96**_ , TE TENGO ABANDONADA PRECIOSA, LO SIENTO MUCHO, SIEMPRE ESTAS EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS, ESPERO TE GUSTE.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Un día llegará el día, el día de abrazarte,**_

 _ **de desnudarte, por fin de tanta ropa**_

 _ **y de tanta espera"**_

 _ **Julio Cortázar**_

.

.

Levi salió de bañarse, estaba algo cansado, había estado limpiando las últimas dos horas, luego regañaría a Eren que no había hecho su parte antes de irse esa mañana.

Puso la pava para prepararse un té negro y dejó sus apuntes de la universidad sobre la mesa, fue a su habitación, se puso unas pantuflas y cuando volvió casi le da un infarto. Mara estaba sentada a la mesa también.

-: Joder, ¿qué eres? ¿Ninja? – dijo mirándola con mala cara, es decir la de siempre.

La mujer se rió, ya conocía la forma de ser del más bajo.

-: No seas malo, Levi – dijo fingiendo un puchero – ¿Me harás un té a mi también?

-: Tch, mujer inútil – se quejó el más bajo, pero finalmente sacó dos tazas.

La miró de reojo, ¡joder, qué linda era! De su altura, con unos generosos y apetecibles pechos, cintura estrecha, aunque le faltaba un poco a su retaguardia, según su parecer, pero compensaba con su precioso rostro de ojos gatunos. La ajustada ropa que usaba le provocaba dos cosas, por un lado lo excitaba bastante, por otro le parecía de lo más vulgar. Y justo ahora tenía un escote que tildaría de indecente. ¿Lo hacía a propósito? Eren no estaba en el departamento, y parecía que la mujer siempre buscaba su compañía cuando el ojiverde no estaba.

Eren y él se habían conocido en la universidad, cursaban las mismas carreras y en contra de todo pronóstico se habían hecho amigos. Pasaba que Levi tenía una reputación de ser bastante agrio y mal llevado, pero desde que Eren se sentó y compartió el banco con el pelinegro no hubo problema alguno. Eren era ordenado, responsable con sus estudios, puntual, y esas características eran cosas que Levi valoraba mucho.

Luego de que ambos tuvieran problemas con las rentas de sus respectivos lugares (un trabajo de medio tiempo no era suficiente para sus gastos), decidieron probar la convivencia. No sólo los gastos de manutención se alivianaron mucho (Eren cocinaba para ambos y era mucho más económico), sino que aprendieron, excepto muy pequeños inconvenientes, que podían vivir juntos sin mayores contratiempos.

Ya hacía un año que compartían el piso, y Eren estaba de novio hacia unos tres meses. Levi no le dijo nada al respecto más que "que no ensucie". Y si bien la chica era lo más meloso que existía (porque no se le desprendía a Eren con nada), a Levi no le molestaba su presencia, excepto cuando tenían sexo (que era casi a diario), momentos en que Levi se colocaba sus auriculares y jugaba a la play o escuchaba música, porque vaya que la mujercita era ruidosa. Incluso recibieron dos avisos del consorcio de parte de los vecinos.

No siempre Levi usaba auriculares tampoco, aprovechaba de vez en cuando para darse placer escuchando esos agradables gemidos que ella pronunciaba tan bien. Sólo esos escasos momentos en que quedaban a solas eran algo incómodo. El ojigris simplemente la ignoraba olímpicamente, aunque por dentro estuviera hambriento de carne humana, porque ante todo respetaba a su compañero de piso. Aunque admitía que le intrigaba un poco el por qué esa mujer se fijaba en él, considerando que tenía un fucking adonis a su disposición. Como fuera…

Mara colocó sus pechos encima de la mesa sugestivamente, Levi siguió tomando su té y leyendo sus apuntes sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada. Sus vacaciones laborales habían empezado ayer y quería aprovechar para estudiar lo máximo posible para los próximos exámenes.

-: ¿Nunca has traído mujeres aquí, verdad? – preguntó Mara mientras bebía de una manera muy sexy de su taza. El largo y algo ondulado, cabello castaño claro con tintes rosas en las puntas caía desordenado sobre su rostro, enmarcando sus hermosos ojos marrones.

-: No.

-: ¿No te interesan las mujeres, Levi?

El pelinegro la miró con su aburrida cara y no le respondió.

-: ¿Te gustan los hombres?

-: Por ahora estoy concentrado en aprobar mis exámenes, no tengo tiempo para perder.

-: Oh, pero sería una manera muuuy placentera de perder el tiempo… - dijo sugestivamente. Levi se estaba poniendo algo nervioso aunque no se notara. Sin dudas el tipo tenía condiciones extraordinarias para jugar póker - ¿No tienes ganas de tener sexo, acaso?

-: No, por ahora – dijo volviendo su mirada a las hojas, ya ni sabía por dónde iba leyendo.

-: Ey, Levi – habló seductoramente la morena - ¿Eren te parece lindo? – el pelinegro volvió a levantar su cabeza – De todos sus amigos tú eres el más guapo – elogió la chica afilando la mirada – Él dijo que no le molestaría compartirme contigo…

-: Bueno, esta conversación se está poniendo rara – espetó el hombre poniéndose de pie – Me voy a mi cuarto – tomó sus hojas y se empezó a retirar.

-: ¿No te diste cuenta, verdad?

-: ¿De qué? – repreguntó sin darse vuelta.

-: Eren te mira con mucho deseo…

-: Tch – terminó de irse de una vez bastante rápido, Mara se rió entre dientes.

La mujer no mentía, no del todo, había pescado un par de veces a su novio mirándole el trasero a Levi, envidiaba cómo ese enano tenía una retaguardia que era la gloria, hacía kickboxing y corría por las mañanas, tal vez ese sería su secreto. Como sea, se fue a la habitación de su novio y sacó la excéntrica y preciosa lencería que había preparado para esa noche. Se trataba de una especie de atuendo sexy simil policía, con medias negras tres cuartos de muslo, con unas correas con fundas para unos cuchillos (de plástico claro), un liguero de encaje para las caderas de las cuales salían cuatro correas que conectaban a las medias y entre ellas un trenzado muy erótico con cintas negras también. Arriba era una especie de torerita (remera manga larga que se corta justo debajo de los pechos), dejando todo su vientre y cintura al aire, otras correas cruzaban por su cintura y espalda, sobre el costado de las costillas sendas fundas para dos pistolas de utilería, un collar de cuero negro sobre el cuello, estilo choker, una gorra que simulaba ser de policía pero negra, un par de guantes de cuero negro sin dedos y completando todo el juego un par de stiletos (zapatos taco aguja) negros brillosos. No olvidemos una ínfima tanga negra de encaje que era insoportablemente erótica.

Mara se tomó un largo baño para acicalarse, luego se puso crema en el cuerpo y se pintó las uñas de furioso carmesí, al igual que sus labios.

Levi estaba sentado en su cama memorizando los apuntes cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-: ¿Sí?

-: Levi, ayúdame por favor – dijo la chica con cara suplicante – Eren llegará en media hora y no puedo colocarme el atuendo sola, ¿me ayudas con las correas?

-: ¿Atuendo?

-: Sí, ven, ven – lo tomó la muñeca y lo arrastró a la otra habitación.

Cuando Levi vió el "traje" sobre la cama, abrió los ojos a más no poder. Mara se empezó a desnudar para colocarse todo, Levi se giró avergonzado, mientras sentía que en cualquier momento tendría un derrame nasal.

-: Listo – dijo después de un rato – Ahora ayúdame a colocarlas.

Cuando Levi la miró se quedó perplejo varios segundos, los ojos abiertos de par en par, sintiendo que la sangre se le calentara de inmediato. Tenía a la chica peor que desnuda, con esos atrevidos retazos de telas (al menos desde el punto de vista del pelinegro) que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Con manos temblorosas el hombre ayudó a la muchacha y en pocos minutos el atuendo estaba listo.

-: Oh, gracias, Levi – dijo la mujer casi ronroneando, mientras acorralaba furtivamente al pelinegro contra la puerta, pronto lo besó apasionadamente, y si bien Levi tenía una erección imposible de esconder, tuvo el suficiente autocontrol para tomarla de los hombros y alejarla con firmeza.

-: No, Mara, esto está mal, Eren es mi amigo, lo siento – dicho lo cual se esfumó más rápido que el correcaminos.

Se metió en su habitación y puso el pasador por dentro. Respiraba agitado, aún el sabor del labial rojo le contaminaba la boca. Esa hembra era tremenda, realmente que Eren tenía mucha suerte.

-0-

La cena fue tensa, como cada viernes pidieron pizza al delivery de la zona y comieron frente al televisor. Eren notó que Levi estaba algo incómodo, casi que evitaba cruzar miradas con él o con su novia. Se preguntó si algo habría pasado en su ausencia. Estaba agotado, había tenido que hacer horas extras para tener el fin de semana libre. Se suponía que irían de camping o algo similar a una cabaña en un pueblo vecino. Quería dormir para levantarse descansado, ya que debería manejar cerca de tres horas. Mara parecía contenta con los planes, pero ahora lo único que quería era dormir.

-: Bien, suficiente para mí, iré a bañarme – dijo el más bajo poniéndose de pie.

-: No comiste mucho – acotó Eren.

-: Es que merendé bien…

-: No es verdad, solo tomaste té – agregó la mujer tomando otra porción de la deliciosa pizza.

-: Ya, no fastidien, ¿qué son? ¿Mis padres? Tch, joder.

Eren lo siguió hasta que su figura desapareció y cuando volvió la mirada, su novia tenía una mueca picaresca en el rostro.

-: ¿Qué? – le preguntó desconcertado.

-: Lo hiciste de nuevo – le susurró mientras se apretaba a su costado.

-: ¿Qué cosa?

-: Le estabas mirando el culo a Levi.

-: ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez con eso? No me fastidies, Mara.

-: Lo admito, da ganas de tocárselo, es una obra de arte, mejor que el mío.

-: No inventes – la regañó Eren pellizcándole un pómulo – Ya te dije que no me atrae, es un hombre.

-: Sí, claro.

-: Ya, basta, en serio…

Luego de terminar, acomodaron y se fueron a acostar. Levi ya estaba encerrado en su habitación como siempre.

Se había llevado una botella de jugo de naranja, su favorito, y mientras ponía rock a todo volumen en sus auriculares, intentaba estudiar un poco más. Cuando quiso acordar se había bajado la botella de un litro solito.

-0-

-: Maraaaa… - dijo Eren empujándola con suavidad – Estás hermosa, en serio, pero por Dios, muero de cansancio, ¿podríamos dejarlo para mañana? Te lo suplico.

La mujer hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-: Me esmeré tanto… y tú sólo quieres dormir… ¿acaso ya no te gusto?

-: Sabes que no es eso, maldición, me levanté a las seis de la mañana, me exprimieron en el supermercado, te juro que estoy que me muero. Además no me he bañado, lo haré cuando me despierte, tengo que conducir mucho y tú seguro podrás dormir a tus anchas, ¿puedes tenerme un poco de compasión?

-: Eren… - dijo la mujer quitándose el vestido holgado que portaba, despacio por encima de su cabeza para mostrarle el atuendo. El muchacho se quedó boquiabierto – Estoy muy… caliente…

-: Ok, será un rapidito entonces – se levantó apagó las luces y empezó a sacarse la ropa con rapidez.

-: Acuéstate, mi amor, yo haré todo por ti – dijo la joven quitándose la casi inexistente tanga.

Se trepó encima de su novio para comenzar a besarlo y estimularlo, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había Dios que la hiciera desistir. Eren apretaba y acariciaba su espalda, mientras ella besaba su cuello, apretó sus labios contra su oído.

-: Cierra los ojos… no, mejor te ayudo – rápidamente se bajó y tomó un pañuelo de su cartera, el joven sonrió y se dejó vendar con docilidad. Luego ella continuó y le susurró candente – Imagina que soy… Levi…

-: ¿Pero qué caraj-

No pudo terminar la frase porque la mujer enredó su lengua de inmediato con la de él, refregándose sugestivamente.

-: Tch, mocoso – dijo Mara enronqueciendo su voz a la vez que tocaba la hombría de su novio. Acertadamente la misma reaccionó de inmediato y la joven se puso más que contenta.

-0-

-: Tch, joder – Levi cruzó las piernas de nuevo, se estaba orinando, era lo lógico después de tomarse el litro de jugo, pero no quería ir al baño, porque eso significaba pasar delante de la habitación de Eren, y cuando se había sacado los auriculares había escuchado los gemidos claramente. Se estaba aguantando hacía un buen rato, pero es que le iba a explotar la vejiga.

Bueno, no queda otra, tendría que ir despacio y furtivamente, hacer lo suyo y regresar. Pensó en usar la botella y orinar en su cuarto, pero no era justo. Además sí o sí tenía que lavarse las manos después, su TOC no lo iba a dejar dormir.

Suspiró y al fin se levantó. Lo haría rápido. Abrió su puerta con sigilo, y ahí se dio cuenta que con seguridad ni siquiera se habían dignado cerrar la de ellos, porque los ruidos y gemidos se escuchaban perfectamente, como si lo estuvieran haciendo en frente suyo. Refunfuñó un poco y salió a cumplir su objetivo.

Se deslizó como una sombra por el pasillo, la puerta de la habitación de Eren estaba entornada, intentó no mirar y llegó hasta el baño. Demoró más de la cuenta, porque evitaba hacer ruidos innecesarios. Bajo la tapa del inodoro y puso algunas toallas encima para que no se escuchara el escándalo del agua al bajar. Se lavó las manos y finalmente inició el retorno. Hubiera sido todo normal y sin contratiempos, sino fuera porque cuando ya estaba casi al final del pasillo, escuchó algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Casi un susurro…

-: Aaah… Leviii…

Se quedó de piedra, preguntándose si habría escuchado bien. Lo peor es que no venía de boca de Mara. Se volvió sobre sus pasos, casi que levitaba en el aire para no llamar la atención y se apostó frente a la puerta. Sintiendo que se transpiraba entero por los nervios, asomó apenas su cabeza por la rendija y quedó estupefacto.

Eren estaba acostado y Mara montándolo con fuerza, mientras le apretaba las muñecas contra la almohada en actitud dominante.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero por el reflejo de los faroles de la calle que entraban por la ventana, apreciaba en las penumbras todo el acto, no podía ver con detalle, pero al parecer Eren estaba con los ojos vendados.

-: ¡Dí que te gusta mi culo, mocoso! – decía Mara con una voz obscura casi como un hombre, al pelinegro le impresionó que la mujer pudiera hablar en ese tono. Pero abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando escuchó la respuesta de su dizque amigo.

-: Mmm… siii… aaah… me gusta tu culo, Levi – el ojiverde movía sus caderas arriba y abajo con frenesí y se escuchaba el sonido de sus pieles chocando obscenamente.

El ojigris quedó perplejo. Un intenso calor se apoderó de su bajo vientre y no pudo evitar ahogar un resoplido que le floreció en la garganta. ¡Joder! ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando ahí? No lo pudo evitar, metió una mano dentro de sus pantalones de algodón para capturar su falo que se despertaba con rapidez, comenzó a darse placer con un rítmico vaivén, a la vez que su respiración se agitaba. No podía dejar de mirarlos, no podía creer que lo usaran como objeto de deseo. ¡Y que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo! Apoyó una mano contra la pared cercana, mientras se mordía los labios para no llamar la atención, su mano moviéndose con mayor libertad. Estuvo cerca de diez minutos disfrutando del espectáculo hasta que finalmente hundió su cara sobre su brazo cuando se derramó acaloradamente dentro de su ropa. El orgasmo le nubló los sentidos por un par de minutos, sintiendo su semilla deslizarse candente por un buen rato. Cuando sacó su mano, húmeda por sus propios fluidos, al moverse el piso de madera crujió bajo sus pies.

-: Aaah… ¿escuchaste eso? – dijo Eren alarmado, Mara giró su cara, colorada y sudada y se sonrió satisfecha, realmente esperaba que Levi los hubiera escuchado y eso la excitó aún más.

Levi cerró su puerta con pasador, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Eso había estado cerca. Se sacó la ropa sucia, de hecho tenía ganas de bañarse, pero ni de chiste salía de nuevo. Tuvo que conformarse limpiándose con unas toallas húmedas de mano y con alcohol en gel. Se tiró de espaldas en la cama, ahora sería imposible estudiar. "Debería haber meado en la botella", pensó antes de dormirse.

Fuertes golpes a su puerta lo despertaron.

-: Levi, ya nos vamos, desayunemos juntos – lo invitó la voz de Eren. Se hubiera quedado remoloneando, pero… - Hice wafles con dulce de leche.

-: Voooyy… - se escuchó la voz ronca del ojigris y el joven sonrió del otro lado.

Se acicaló apenas, aún su pelo estaba algo desordenado cuando se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. Eren le puso una taza de café caliente al frente.

-: ¿Te quedaste estudiando hasta tarde? – le preguntó el ojiverde mirándolo divertido. Levi era adorable por las mañanas, le costaba despabilarse del todo por un buen rato, los ojos se le ponían finitos que casi eran una línea y se tambaleaba en la silla hasta que daba los primeros sorbos al café, siempre era así.

-: Mmm… sssiii… - dijo somnoliento.

-: Ahora le llaman "estudiar" – dijo Mara sugestiva y Eren la miró con reproche.

-: Volveremos mañana por la noche – anunció el ojiverde.

-: Ok…

Después de desayunar se despidieron y partieron. Levi bostezo y se estiró cual gato, para caer sobre el sillón del living, no tenía nada para hacer, aparte de estudiar, porque el día anterior había limpiado como desquiciado. Después de todo eran sus jodidas vacaciones, y además era fin de semana.

Se vistió y salió de compras. Tenía que ajustarse al presupuesto, pero alcanzó para algunos víveres y varios productos de limpieza. Llegó, acomodó las cosas y al abrir la heladera sonrió, Eren le había dejado un suculento estofado que no tardó en calentar.

Su celular sonó, era un foto de sus amigos, una selfie con la cara de un aburrido Eren y Mara haciendo la V de la victoria en un paraje inhóspito. Se rió entre dientes y se fue a ver una película. Luego se puso a probar los nuevos productos en la cocina y estuvo entretenido un buen rato.

Finalmente decidió tomar una larga y suculenta ducha. Salió algo acalorado, pero al pasar frente a la habitación de su amigo se detuvo. Abrió la puerta y entró sin pensarlo siquiera, en el ambiente flotaba el característico perfume de Eren, como si todo el lugar estuviera impregnado de él.

Caminó despacio, como reconociendo el lugar. Se sentó en la cama que ahora estaba pulcramente hecha. Sintió que se le revolvía la panza de emoción, pensar que anoche Mara y Eren estuvieron teniendo sexo furioso mientras pensaban en él. Se relamió los labios sintiendo que empezaba a excitarse ligeramente. Cerró los ojos y por un brevísimo instante se imaginó que era él y no Mara quien estaba montando a Eren.

-: ¡Joder! – dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo rápidamente. Su entrepierna se había endurecido de solo haberlo pensado.

Levi era open mind, no tenía demasiados reparos en cuanto a compañeros sexuales, los había probado todos, o casi todos. Para él era una cuestión de piel, podía gustarle tanto Mara como Eren, no tenía problemas, mientras fueran personas. Eren no le era indiferente, pero como su relación había empezado como amigos… además el ojiverde nunca se mostró atraído a otros hombres, o al menos no compartió esa información con él, pensaba que era hetero, por su novia, pero ahora dudaba un poco. Como fuera, no tenía nada de malo usarlo como material de masturbación, considerando que ellos lo habían usado primero.

Decidió que mejor se calmaba un poco. Se sirvió un vaso de soda helada y puso música a todo volumen en el departamento, no como para que sus vecinos se quejaran, pero joder, era lindo tener el lugar para él sólo. Comenzó a beber una lata de cerveza mientras jugaba a la play en el living. Parecía un niño en una juguetería.

A eso de las seis dela tarde ya llevaba cerca de cinco latas acumuladas. Y estaba levemente mareado. Decidió poner a lavar su ropa y entró nuevamente a la pieza de Eren para ver si había algo sucio que lavar (o era una excusa, no se iba a detener a pensar en eso). Encontró en una esquina sobre una silla algo de ropa sucia y el atuendo sexy que usara la mujer la noche anterior. Su mente quedó en blanco. Levantó las piezas y las puso encima de la amplia cama. Otra de las cosas que le envidiaba a Eren era el somier de dos plazas y media que tenía, dormir en ese lugar era la gloria, y además Mara le había regalado un par de almohadas mullidas hipoalergénicas que eran una delicia para la cabeza.

Miró con atención sintiendo que se ponía muy caliente de repente, repasó con la yema de sus dedos las correas, las medias de nylon, los accesorios, finalmente tomó la gorra y se la colocó en la cabeza. Eren tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo al costado del placard y se observó allí.

-: Sargento Ackerman, para usted – dijo poniendo mirada de matón y luego se rió de su propia estupidez. Se preguntaba cómo le quedaría esa ropa a él, después de todo tenía la misma altura que Mara… y ellos no volverían hasta el otro día a la noche… Se acercó de nuevo y tomó la diminuta tanga se la llevó a la nariz y aspiró el olor almizclado de la intimidad de Mara. ¡Joder! Quien no se pusiera duro con eso estaba muerto. Corrió a la cocina, con la gorra aún puesta y se trajo un vino espumante con una copa. Sabía que las bebidas con burbujas se le subían rápido a la cabeza.

Se sentó en la silla y descubrió en una de las mesitas de luz un esmalte de uñas de color rojo y un labial. Ya llevaba media botella adentro, cuando decidió que iría por todo. Con cuidado sacó el acolchado blanco de la cama (no quería ensuciarlo) y lo dejó doblado en la silla. Se acomodó en la cama y abrió la pintura, el fuerte olor le hizo levantar las cejas. Renegó un poco hasta terminó de pintarse más o menos decentemente. Estuvo un buen rato soplando hasta que la pintura secó. Luego fue hasta el espejo, ¡santos cloros! Ese color le iba perfecto. Luego demoró un poco hasta pintarse los labios adecuadamente. Ya mucho más animado revolvió en la mesita de luz hasta encontrar el perfume de la mujer y un delineador negro. ¿Máscara para pestañas? Claro que sí.

Trajo si ipod y el parlante ovalado y se adueñó por completo del lugar, al ritmo de "Sexting", de Jeffree Star, Levi seguía maquillándose hasta que quedó conforme. Un suave delineado en los ojos que resaltaban sus esferas aceradas, los labios de furioso rojo, sus largas pestañas resaltando con la máscara de pestañas y sus relucientes uñas rojas. Se puso los guantes cortos sin dedos y se acarició su nuca rapada frente al espejo. Se reía abiertamente, diablos que se estaba divirtiendo en grande. Nunca se le había dado por hacer una locura como esa, pero era erótico y divertido.

Ya a esas alturas se empinaba la botella, bebiendo largos tragos del pico y dejando el rush pegado en el vidrio. Frente al espejo lamía sugestivamente la botella mientras meneaba las caderas al ritmo del tema que estaba en modo repetición, mientras se reía sin parar. Fue al baño a vaciar su vejiga, buscó una nueva y helada botella y volvió al cuarto. Tanto bailar lo había acalorado y comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Por un momento pensó que estaría mal andar desnudo pero… ¡el departamento era suyo, joder! Apenas estuvo en cueros saltó un rato encima de la cama como si fuera un pelotero para niños. Y luego decidió ir por el resto.

Con algo de dificultad se puso las medias, por su torpeza le hizo un agujero sin querer a una en la pantorrilla.

-: ¡Ups! Jodida mierda delicada – renegó, pero logró ajustársela bien. Tuvo más cuidado con la otra, para cuando se puso las correas con las fundas de los "cuchillos", se sintió jodidamente sexy sentir esos pedazos de cuero apretándole la blanca piel.

Se puso la torera indecente, apenas cubría por encima de sus pezones, la tela era suave y se adhería a cada músculo de su estructura, se sentía muy bien, al mover los brazos rozaba sobre sus pezones y pronto los tenía erectos. Ni él supo cómo, logró ponerse el resto de las correas. Luego vino el jodido liguero, le llevó un buen rato, entre renegadas y putazos, hasta que finalmente quedó en su lugar.

-: Esta mierda es tan incómoda – dijo estirándosela.

Luego miró la tanga, no lo pensó mucho, tuvo problemas con el liguero, pero logró colocársela finalmente.

-: ¡Joder, cómo aprieta! – dijo mirando a su pobre falo estrangulado en eso, ni hablar de su trasero, sentir esa tela atorada entre sus nalgas no era nada bonito. Pero todo cambió cuando se vió en el espejo - ¡POR TODOS LOS DESENGRASANTES! ¡SOY UN PUTO DIOS!

Se miró desde todos los ángulos posibles, y aunque sus testículos amenazaban con salirse del encaje, debía admitir que se veía glorioso. Pero algo faltaba. Abrió el placard buscando algo para sus pies, pero al parecer Mara se había llevado los bonitos zapatos. Igual revolvió hasta encontrar unas botas cortas negras boca de pez (con los dedos de los pies afuera), se las calzó, le iban ligeramente sueltas. ¿Sus pies eran más pequeños que los de la mujer? Como fuera, tenían un importante taco y eso era lo que importaba. Tener siete centímetros más cambiaba completamente el panorama. Se sentía alto como un titán.

Tomó la segunda botella, la descorchó y comenzó a beber sin miramientos frente al espejo, intentó bailar pero era la primera vez que usaba tacos y se fue al suelo de inmediato. Por gracias de Dios no rompió la jodida botella, pero se golpeó fuertemente un codo y una rodilla.

-: ¡Pero me cago en la mierda! – se quejó. Volvió a ponerse de pie y decidió no bailar tan fuerte. ¿Así era para las mujeres? Aguantarse todas esas telas apretadas que cortaban la circulación, esos tacos que le hacían ver estrellas, la pintura y todo el rollo. Era digno de respetarse. Se sacudió y volvió frente al espejo. Se miró la entrepierna, su bello público salía por encima de la tanga y por algunos costados, era verdad, había que sumarle la depilación, pero consideró que ya era demasiado, además estaba algo mareado, podía terminar rebanándose la verga, mejor dejarlo así. Agarró el perfume y se tiró una buena cantidad.

Se sentó en la cama y la tanga le apretó aún más.

-: ¡Aaah! – largó un gemido excitado. Se arrodilló porque era algo incómodo y tomando una de las almohadas la puso entre sus piernas. De alguna forma era como repetir la escena de la noche anterior, él era Mara y la almohada… bueno, Eren, cerró los ojos para poder recrearlo mejor en su mente. Comenzó a mover sus caderas frotándose contra la mullida superficie, la fricción del encaje contra la otra tela era casi como masturbarse. Pronto tuvo una preciosa erección entre las piernas. La cabeza de su falo sobresalía dela tanga y a medida que movía sus caderas atrás, adelante y viceversa sentía oleadas de puro placer esparcirse por su cuerpo. Se puso de pie y trajo el espejo frente a la cama.

Nunca se había sentido tan caliente en su vida. Sin usar sus manos se estaba dando un tremendo goce que lo hacía babearse literalmente. Verse en esas ropas sexies y bajo el maquillaje, era como ver a otra persona, le estaba volando el cerebro. Aceleró las fricciones, mientras resoplaba enfebrecido y el cuerpo se le cubría de perladas gotitas de sudor.

Levantó un poco el torso para apreciarse mejor y con sus musculosas piernas apretó aún más la almohada. Rodó los ojos al sentir que su vientre bajo se tensaba anticipando el final tan esperado.

-: Aaah, aaah, Eee… Eren… Aaah…

Fueron apenas unos segundos en los que se imaginó al ojiverde transpirado, debajo suyo, apretando sus nalgas con fuerza, y fue suficiente para acabar manchando la bonita tanga en el proceso.

-: Aaaah, aaaah… aaaahh… mmm… - su cuerpo se sacudía en espasmos luego de la fuerte corrida. Lo disfrutó y lo saboreó hasta el último segundo. Luego se limpió un poco con su remera que yacía tirada en el piso, y tomó un poco más de vino.

Le dio algo de sueño, apagó las luces y se tiró en la cama poniendo una de las almohadas entre sus piernas, ni se percató de que podía ensuciar con el maquillaje, estaba cansado. Dormiría una siesta y después arreglaría todo, total que tenía tiempo de sobra. Tal vez incluso podría hacerlo de nuevo antes de irse.

-0-

Eren estaba cabreado completamente. Habían llegado al fin a la cabaña, luego de lidiar con una horda de molestos mosquitos, renegar porque no había electricidad, y porque el lugar era más una pocilga que un lugar decente, vio la cereza del postre.

A eso de las siete Mara estaba arreglándose como para ir a bailar, cosa que a Eren le llamó la atención. Estaba en la cocina intentando hacer la cena a la luz de unas velas cuando golpearon a la puerta. El joven se sobresaltó, considerando que estaban, en un lugar alejado de la civilización.

-: Oh, ya llegó – dijo su novia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-: ¿Ya llegó? ¿De qué hablas?

Su mandíbula casi se desencajó cuando vio a Jean entrar por la puerta, venía con dos bolsas repletas de bebidas. ¿Qué? Mara explicó que había invitado a "su amigo" a pasar la velada, que beberían y se divertirían un poco. Eren puso mala cara, primero, Jean no era su amigo, era un conocido de la universidad, dos, le caía como patada al hígado y tres, ¿por qué mierda no le había consultado antes? No hubo manera de que su humor cambiara. Se sentó y bebió un poco, pero cuando sacaron un mazo de cartas para jugar a quitarse una prenda, su ira estalló.

-: Quiero que se vaya, Mara, ¿cómo crees que me siento mientras te desnudas delante de ese idiota?

-: Ey, bastardo suicida, ese idiota está aquí presente – rezongó Jean – Mara, dijiste que él estaría de acuerdo – le recriminó el muchacho.

-: ¿De acuerdo? ¿De acuerdo con qué? – dijo Eren molesto.

-: Se supone que haríamos un trío, ¿para qué mierda vine si no?

-: Vamos, amor, no seas aburrido, vamos a divertirnos un rato, ¿sí?

-: ¡Se acabó! – Dijo el ojiverde poniéndose de pie - ¡Tú y yo terminamos en este instante! Aguanté todas tus porquerías sexuales, te hice caso en todo, pero esto no, ¡esto sí que no!

-: Eren, no seas infantil – acusó la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

-: ¡Infantil mis bolas, quédate con el cara de caballo estreñido si tanto te gusta, me voy!

-: ¿Cara de caballo? – dijo Jean ofendido.

Ahora eren manejaba furioso de vuelta al departamento, mientras una furiosa lluvia arreciaba, ¿qué más podía salir peor? Tomó su celular para avisarle a Levi que estaba volviendo y que por favor pidiera algo al delivery, moría de hambre, pero estaba sin batería, todo el día sin haber podido cargar su celular porque la puta cabaña no tenía electricidad. ¡Todo lo había planeado la enferma de su exnovia! Debería haberse separado antes, cuando ella le insistía hasta el cansancio que invitara a Levi a unirse a ellos. ¡De ninguna manera! Levi era especial. Sí le gustaba y todo, pero el tipo no parecía interesado en nadie. Suspiró frustrado y golpeó el volante con bronca.

Pasadas las doce llegó finalmente. Necesitaba consuelo, le pediría a Levi que bebiera con él esa noche, total que mañana era domingo y no había nada para hacer, excepto meter todas las cosas de esa perra traicionera en una caja para devolvérsela cuanto antes.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de encontrar todo en penumbras, prendió la luz y le llamó la atención la torre de latas de cerveza a un costado de la play.

-: ¿Levi? – Lo llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Estará dormido?

Fue hasta la habitación del pelinegro, golpeó varias veces y ante el silencio decidió abrir, no, no estaba. ¿Habría salido? Mierda. Puso a cargar su celular en el living, apenas tuviera algo de carga lo llamaría. Finalmente se dirigió a su habitación, algo decepcionado.

Le pareció extraño que la puerta estaba abierta, pero el verdadero asombro vino cuando encendió el interruptor de la luz.

-: ¿Pero qué mierda? – dijo mientras miraba a todas partes sin comprender nada. Aunque para ser francos lo primero en lo que se atascaron sus ojos fue en un culo perfecto, increíblemente divino reposando sobre su cama. Luego de la impresión inicial, parpadeó un poco y miró alrededor. El maquillaje de su novia sobre la mesa de luz, la ropa de Levi en el suelo, el ipod con el parlante, las dos botellas de vino, una a medio tomar, el edredón en la silla y el espejo en otro lugar. Salió un momento para intentar ordenar sus ideas, pero nuevamente volvió a entrar. ¿Esto era real?

Se acercó con cautela rodeando la cama, para encontrarse con un muy dormido Levi con una de sus almohadas entre las piernas y ese descarado y provocativo atuendo que le quedaba mil veces mejor que a su ahora, exnovia. No supo qué hacer, ¿lo despertaba? Por lo visto, como siempre, el pelinegro tenía un sueño extremadamente profundo. Casi por inercia sacó su celular y le tomó algunas fotos, luego se entusiasmó y no dejó parte de ese precioso cuerpo sin retratar. Se apretó un poco la entrepierna porque su hombría se estaba despertando. No iba a negarlo, un par de veces había fantaseado con que tenía sexo con su compañero de piso, lo había visto sin remera un par de veces y en ajustados shorts, tenía una anatomía exquisita, pero jamás se había imaginado que tenía ese tipo de inclinaciones. Sin mencionar que estaba usando ropa de Mara, como si pudiera llamar ropa a "eso".

Se sentó a su lado sin dejar de recorrerlo con los ojos, mierda, tenía ganas de tocarlo, además, ¿quién lo mandaba a servirse a sí mismo en bandeja de plata de esa manera tan provocativa? Podría extorsionarlo con las fotos… ¿Pero qué carajos estaba pensando? ¿Qué pasaba con él? Por lo visto Levi no esperaba que volviera ese día, ¿habría hecho eso antes? De sólo pensarlo el moreno comenzó a excitarse. Levantó una mano y acarició suavemente el contorno dela pierna más próxima por encima de las medias de nylon. Tenía los músculos marcados de tanto ejercicio, unos tobillos finos y bonitos, y esas botitas le quedaban genial. Ante la falta de reacción del otro se animó a tocarlo con mayor determinación, esta vez le acarició las nalgas.

-: Mmm… - se quejó apenas el pelinegro. La adrenalina contaminó a Eren y ahora sí su erección le pulsó dentro de los pantalones. Se sacó las zapatillas y trepó encima del más bajo, acercó su rostro al níveo cuello y olisqueó la zona. ¿Se había puesto perfume?

No pudo evitarlo, fue más fuerte que él, apretó sus calientes labios sobre la cremosa piel y comenzó a besar y lamer, primero con mucha suavidad, pero más tiempo pasaba más se entusiasmaba.

-: Mmm… - volvió a quejarse ligeramente Levi y se movió hasta quedar boca arriba. Los ojos de Eren quedaron fijos en la tanga y en luego en los rojos labios. Resoplando como bestia en celo, se desprendió el pantalón liberando su grueso falo y jadeó excitado. Lamió los pezones por encima de la torera, escuchando como leves y apagados gemidos escalaban por la blanca garganta y se derramaban entre sus labios. Sin duda Levi estaría teniendo un jugoso sueño húmedo provocado por sus acciones. Se animó a más, puso una de sus piernas entre las piernas del ojigris y refregó con suavidad su rodilla contra la hombría de Levi. Pronto lo tuvo jadeando más fuerte, mientras se movía esporádicamente. Pegó su boca a su oído y le susurró…

-: Eren… Eren… soy Eren… - realmente quería escucharlo decir su nombre, se moría de ganas.

-: Mmm… Eren… - deslizó Levi casi inaudiblemente y el moreno casi se viene ahí mismo.

Ya estaba suficientemente caliente y las cosas habían avanzado demasiado como para detenerse ahí. Lo giró delicadamente y al fin enterró su cara en ese trasero de oro. Lamió y mordió con algo de fuerza, Levi levantó un poco las caderas involuntariamente mientras apretaba su mandíbula. Eren lamió sus testículos a través de la tela de la tanga, empapándola con su saliva.

El pelinegro se estremeció por completo y al fin comenzó a abrir sus ojos perezosamente, sintiendo un intenso calor, sintiendo que se sofocaba, porque estaba teniendo un sueño de lo más placentero en donde Eren lo complacía con sus carnosos y ardientes labios. Lo primero que sintió fue que su falo estaba imposiblemente apretado con la tanga, y lo segundo, y fue lo que lo despabiló del todo, fue una extraña lengua lamiendo desesperada toda su retaguardia.

-: ¿Pero qué? – Se giró de inmediato algo asustado y se encontró con la erótica mirada de Eren, que mantenía sus muslos separados con sus manos, mientras lamia a discreción toda la zona - ¡Joder!

Eren se levantó de inmediato mientras lo miraba tan sorprendido como él. Levi se arrodilló de un solo movimiento cubriéndose apenas con una de las almohadas. Luego sus ojos cayeron sobre el erguido y gigantesco falo de Eren que ya estaba brillante en la punta, los ojos casi se le salen de sus órbitas.

-: ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – dijo algo pasmado, mientras sus latidos se disparaban a niveles imposibles.

-: Pues yo creo que el que me debe las explicaciones eres tú – recriminaba un muy agitado Eren.

-: Yo, yo… yo estaba… ¿qué haces aquí? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir mientras intentaba ordenar los sucesos.

-: Sólo digamos que la salida no fue lo esperado y volví antes. Ahora, ¿qué haces vestido así sobre mi cama, Levi?

El pelinegro abrió su boca para balbucear y no decir nada coherente al fin.

-: Tú me provocaste – dijo Eren como una mirada predadora mientras lo acorralaba contra el respaldar de la cama. Levi aún intentaba despabilarse del todo – Hazte responsable…

Cuando el más bajo quiso decir algo en su defensa no pudo, porque la boca de Eren se había hundido en la suya. El moreno tiró de la almohada para poder apretarlo contra su cuerpo con fuerza, y aunque quiso protestar, su misma excitación le jugaba en contra, además qué joder, ese tipo estaba que se caía de bueno.

-: Es-espera, ¿d-dónde está Mara? – atinó a decir el pelinegro algo preocupado.

-: Acabo de terminar con ella, ¿podemos hablar de los detalles después? Te tengo ganas, Levi.

Eren lo arrastró debajo de él con algo de brusquedad y volvió a comerle la boca con ganas, mientras acariciaba la entrepierna del más bajo sin ningún pudor. Levi no entendía muy bien todavía como había terminado así, pero no tenía ganas de ponerse a pensar, no cuando Eren le estaba succionando el cuello y las clavículas con fuerza.

-: No tienes idea, durante cuánto tiempo quise hacer esto – le confesó el moreno mientras bajaba por su vientre repartiendo abrasadores besos. Lamió su hombría por encima de la tanga, haciendo que el pelinegro se retorciera de placer – Así… aaah, tan lindo… ¿cómo iba a resistirme?

Levi cerró los ojos para disfrutar del enorme placer que Eren le hacía sentir. El muchacho levantó sus piernas doblándolas contra su pecho y volvió a atacar su trasero. Corrió la tanga con una mano y succionó un buen rato la rosada abertura extirpándole sonoros gemidos al más bajo.

-: ¡Joder, Eren, aaaah!

El ojiverde resoplando, sin aguantarse más, sacó un preservativo del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y se lo colocó rápidamente.

-: ¡Es-espera, me vas a matar! – Dijo Levi asustado – De-debes prepararme – Tomó su mano y chupó sus dedos embadurnándolos con mucha saliva, para luego llevarlos a su entrada.

Eren fue algo torpe porque, carajo, que estaba apurado. Pero al menos le concedió algunos minutos jugando con sus dedos, sintiendo como el anillo de carne se iba dilatando y expandiendo.

-: Aaaah… más profundo, por f-favor… mmm…

El moreno encontró al fin la próstata del ojigris y la atacó sin parar, verlo retorcerse de gusto, fue algo que se le quedaría grabado en las pupilas de por vida.

-: Ya… Levi, no aguanto más… - dijo refregando su enorme falo y el pelinegro tembló un poco.

-: Ok, ok, ve des-despacio…

El pelinegro inspiró profundo e intentó relajarse, no muchas veces le había tocado un rol pasivo cuando de hombres se trataba y con seguridad, nunca con uno de esas dimensiones, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-: Du-duele, la, mmm, tanga… - dijo incómodo porque en esa posición la tela le estaba partiendo sus partes íntimas en dos. Ni lerdo ni perezoso, Eren la rompió fácilmente con sus poderosas manos – Joder, eso fue muy eró-¡AAAARGH! – Eren empujó con fuérzala cabeza de su hombría y a Levi se le llenaron los ojitos de lágrimas.

-: ¡Tan caliente, mierda! – dijo el ojiverde desfalleciendo de gusto – Aguanta, aaaah…

El pelinegro no encontraba su voz, sólo sentía miles de dolorosas estrellitas danzando alrededor de su pobre culo. Al menos Eren avanzó más despacio luego, refrenándose lo máximo que podía, dejando que se acostumbrara a su tamaño, sabía que era muy grande. Finalmente luego de arduos minutos, con los cuerpos brillantes de transpiración, Levi lo albergaba casi por completo.

-: Qué… flexible… aaah… - lo elogiaba Eren, mientras empezaba a embestirlo despacio. Tuvo que usar mucha más saliva para poder deslizarse mejor – Tan apretado…

El más alto esporádicamente salía de su interior para admirar su obra, cosa que a Levi lo ruborizaba hasta las orejas.

-: N-no… ¡no mires ahí! – le recriminaba el pelinegro.

-: Aaah, pero es tan lindo, mira como pulsa, como si respirara…

-: ¡ERENNNN! – gritó el más bajo colérico.

-: Tan hambriento… papi te va a alimentar bien…

Levi se arqueó al recibirlo con todos sus bríos, y resistía las violentas bombeadas que Eren el prodigaba sin compasión. Friccionó tantas veces su próstata que se vino sin tocarse siquiera, con un grito agónico y salvaje, el ojiverde vio cómo se contraían todos los preciosos músculos del pelinegro al mismo tiempo estrangulando su falo y logrando que se viniera con fuerza.

-: ¡Aaaah, siiii! Mejor delo que imaginaba… - resopló cansado el ojiverde.

Levi estaba prácticamente desmayado, por el esfuerzo, por el placer, por la vergüenza, por todo…

-0-

Lo miró con culpabilidad mientras le alcanzaba la taza de café en la bandeja, junto a un plato con wafles recién hechos.

-: Ni un millón de wafles van a resarcirte, animal – le dijo con mala cara. Estaba de costado tirado en el sillón del living, recién bañado y con las almohadas para facilitarle la posición.

-: Pues no fui yo el que se metió a un cuarto ajeno para provocarme.

-: Que esa no era mi intensión – se defendió el pelinegro.

Eren se sentó a sus pies y se acercó sonriendo ladinamente para dejar un beso en sus labios.

-: Me encantas, de verdad que me pones loco, Levi… también lo disfrutaste, no lo niegues.

-: ¿Quién mierda disfruta algo mientras le dejan el culo como un maldito cráter lunar?

Primero fue Eren quien recibió los almohadazos por la carcajada descomunal que se echó, y luego fue Levi que se dejó besar apasionadamente. Sin dudas tener a Eren a su disposición era algo increíble, pero la punzada dolorosa en sus caderas le hizo reflexionar que mucho mejor era tenerlo en sus placenteros sueños, de donde al menos despertaba entero…

.

By Luna de Acero… rojita y avergonzada…


End file.
